


rub a dub dub

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fingering, Kink Meme, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, inevitable soapies fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you can do is hope she isn’t lying about not telling anyone. You’re not sure you could have picked someone on this island less trustworthy if you <i>tried</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rub a dub dub

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme fill for [this prompt](http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/558.html?thread=407854#cmt407854): "Mahiru has offered to help Hiyoko change out of her clothes so she can take a bath, but turns out Hiyoko needs (or just wants) help with the bathing part too."
> 
> this is my first time writing pwp so,, i hope you enjoy it my femslashing friends

Truth be told, the absolute last thing you want to be doing right now is undressing fucking _Saionji_ , of all people. She’s unpleasant at the best of times, and at the moment is not only foul in terms of her personality but also the gross, stinky, hasn't-bathed-in-days way. You’re fairly sure you could see some kind of weird miasma coming off her, if you squinted.

You’re nothing if not a team player, though, and determine to see your duties through. The bath house wasn't too bad inside; a little cramped, but fully functional. Saionji looks at the ground, a little more abashed than usual.

You cough to diffuse the awkward silence. “Do you need me to help you take it off, or should I just wait outside?”

The shorter girl rolls her eyes. “I can take it off just fine. Any _idiot_ can take off a kimono. That isn’t the problem, is it?” Haphazardly, she loosens her obi and begins stripping the many layers of silk lying beneath it. She let them drop to her feet; must be nice to have so much expensive items you can cast them to the floor like candy wrappers. Or maybe she’s just used to people picking up after her. 

Most likely, she just doesn’t give a shit.

As she gets closer to her inner layers of clothing, you avert your eyes, a faint blush creeping up your neck, which you sorely hope will go unnoticed.

“I’m just going to go wait out-”

Saionji huffs, cutting off the end of your sentence, folding her arms imperiously. “No you aren’t. Who do you think is going to help me take this bath?”

“Excuse me?” You can’t quite believe what you’re hearing, except you do, and that’s the worst part.

“You do want me to get clean, right? If not, this whole thing would be for nothing. You’d just be some pervert who likes to watch other girls get naked.”

You can feel your blush deepen on your cheeks. “What-”

“Oh, just shut up and make sure the water’s hot, will you?”

You do as you’re told.

-

Under her kimono, Saionji is skinny as a wraith. When she moves, you can see her ribs shift beneath her skin.

Not that you were looking, of course. If you’re honest with yourself, you’d always liked girls, but you don’t peep and you certainly wouldn’t look at Saionji like that, even if you did.

Saionji lowers herself into the water tentatively, taking almost a whole minute before she’s settled. Even now it’s obvious she’s a dancer; movements that would have looked awkward on a normal person looked seamless when she does them. It’s a pity her personality isn’t just as pleasant.

You sit cross-legged on the ground a few feet away from the bath, fiddling with some camera equipment, when she peers down at you with that horrible look in her eye. Mirth without warmth. “Are you really going to sit there and be useless? I need some help washing. I didn’t think I would have to spell everything out word for word, but clearly you’re more of an imbecile than I thought.”

Your pulse quickens. _It’s just how she talks to everyone_ , you tell yourself, and you’ve never been someone to take things lying down, but something holds you back from giving her the scolding she so clearly is cruising for. Mostly, you just want to get things over with, and antagonizing her further doesn’t seem likely to make time go any faster.

“Do I have to get in?”

A clearly fabricated look of shock passes over her face. “Better deduction than I expected from you!”

You grimace, and reluctantly begin peeling your layers of clothing off, being careful to store your camera equipment safely in its case and far from the bath itself. Unlike you, who kept your gaze averted, Saionji’s eyes never leave your frame, even as you remove your undergarments. You shift uneasily as she looks at you with that horrible smug expression.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

You don’t answer, just step into the bath. It’s not too hot for comfort; it’s actually rather relaxing, or it would be, if you were in it with someone else.

She smiles. “Finally.” Her hair is still in its massive twin ponytails, and she begins unfastening the hair ties. When down, the bottom inches of her hair touch the water and her golden mane obscures her chest, thankfully, for your sake.

There’s soap in trays on the side of the bath, and she looks at them pointedly until you awkwardly pick one of the bars up. She turns three-quarters, so you can reach her back, and you begin sudsing her up. Her skin is particularly soft, and she doesn’t talk as you begin to wash the suds off of her. You could almost enjoy this.

Of course, that’s when she turns back around and brushes her hair back from her shoulders, exposing her bare chest and looking at you expectantly.

You blanch, hoping it’s imperceptible. From the vicious twinkle in her eye, you guess not.

Trying your best not to touch any areas of her skin with anything but the bar of soap, you weakly scrub her clean. You’re attempting not to look at her, but you don’t really have a choice. Her chest is childlike; she probably doesn’t even wear a bra. You shift uncomfortably and make sure your own chest is below water level.

She bites her lip, that mean glint still in her eye. Hopefully she doesn’t try anything else weird.

Naturally, at that very moment you feel something brush your knee. The first time, you brush it off as an accident – she is sitting only arm’s length from you – but it happens again, seconds later, and this time you can tell it’s her foot, slowly stroking up your calf.

You do your best not to react, even though the hair on your arms is prickling and a familiar sensation curls around your stomach. Saionji lays a tiny hand on your knee. This is getting way too weird, way too fast.

“Uh, Saionji? What are you doing?”

Her face takes on that horrible faux-surprised expression. “What am I doing? You tell me, big sis Koizumi.” She narrows her eyes and leans in, close enough you can feel her breath on your neck. Predatory. “It’s okay if you want to fuck me, you know. You’re not the only one. I won’t even tell! You can feel up a little girl all you’d like, no one will know – except me, of course – and I might even return the favour.” Pauses, for dramatic effect. “If you’re very good.”

 _What_. “I- Saionji, I, uh-”

She takes your hand in her smaller one, and guides it along her skin to rest on her left breast, that wide-eyed, faux-innocent pout covering her face. “Are you going to leave, or are you going to stay? You could go sit back down on the floor, or you could do what we both know you want to, and stop wasting our time.”

The horrible thing is, she’s right: you do want to. It probably means you’re going to hell, but your mind is pretty much already made up, and all you can do is hope she isn’t lying about not telling anyone. You’re not sure you could have picked someone on this island less trustworthy if you _tried_ , except Komaeda, but no, no, you’re not going to think about Komaeda when you’re about to have sex. There are limits to the shit one girl can put up with.

Your faces are only a hair’s breadth apart, and you turn only a fraction of an inch to tentatively place your lips on hers. Immediately she responds, kissing you back greedily and fastening one of her small hands on the back of your neck. 

Her hand still on yours on her chest slackens, and you brush your thumb over her nipple cautiously, producing a slight graze of her teeth on your lip. The amount it turns you on is actually kind of embarrassing.

The bathwater splashes softly as you press together even closer. Your free hand skims down the curve of her side to grip her hip, and you pull her towards you so she’s leaning between your legs, chests are almost touching. Only the ends of her hair are wet from the bathwater: the rest hangs limply in a long blonde curtain around her face and shoulders. It’s so bushy it makes you even more aware of how small she really is. 

You break the kiss, for breathing’s sake, and she no longer looks composed; her face is flushed and eyes are darkened. You know what you want to do next, but you’ve never done it before and certainly not in water; after considering for a few seconds, you gently grasp her hips and proper her higher up against the side of the tub, bringing the top half of her body further out of the water level. She narrows her eyes and opens her mouth as if to complain, but you tentatively lower your mouth onto one of her nipples before she gets the chance, and that stops any protest she could have given right in its tracks. 

Saionji’s tiny hands burrow into your damp hair, and with each stroke of your tongue against her small breast her breathing hitches; imperceptibly at first, but higher and breathier as you gain confidence, and when you graze her nipple with your teeth lightly she lets out a small moan. At this point, you’re glad for the water: if she was to notice how wet you undoubtedly are, you’d be mortified. Sharp nails dig into your scalp as you move to attend to her other breast, lazily rubbing circles with your thumb across her still-hardened nipple.

This time, you aren’t shy with your teeth, though you’re still careful. Somehow, you know Saionji would bleed easily. She squirms under your diligent attention, and it makes you feel great, considering you’re as much of a virgin as she is (if she even _is_ a virgin. She might get her obis tied at home by her legions of body slaves, for all you know) and you’re basing this off of your memories of weird lesbian porn you used to look at when you were younger and just starting to feel the inklings of awareness that you didn’t like boys much. So, when she gently cups your chin and tilts your face up to meet her eyes, you feel like you know where this is going, and you’re not as scared as you thought you’d be.

She bites her lip, and it doesn’t look like a performance, this time. 

“Uh, Koizumi-”

Saionji looks so fragile now in comparison to mere minutes ago, when she was still playing the part of carnivorous jailbait, that you trail your hand from her breast slowly down her surprisingly toned chest - Super High School Level Dancer, after all - and pause just above the bump of her hipbone. 

“Just tell me to stop, Saionji, and I will. I promise.”

She nods, with just a hint of her usual impish grin ghosting her lips. “Keep going.” 

You can’t get your head around this girl, and you still can’t really believe this is happening, but you resume your hand’s path, charting a course down her body until you’re between her thighs, centimeters away from what you know to be there. All it takes is a gentle brush of your fingers for her to exhale faintly and move her hand from your hair to grasp your shoulder.

Straightening so your faces are almost level, you stare at a point on the wall just past her face and continue to feel your way between her legs, searching blindly for her clit. The angle is terrible, you wouldn’t be able to see anything even if you were doing this against a wall outside of the bath, let alone submerged in water from the waist-down. You must be doing something right, though, because Saionji is gouging your shoulder with her fingernails with one hand and fluttering her other across your back restlessly, her eyes squeezed shut. Her quiet, desperate sounds, the faint slosh of water, and your thudding heart are the only things audible to you.

Time has passed, but whether it’s minutes or hours, you couldn’t tell. You think she’s getting close, based on the frequency of the muffled noises she’s making, but you can’t be sure. Experimentally, you lick a stripe down her neck to her collarbone, and she whimpers. 

You speed up your fingers, probing and stroking between her folds, and suck a hickey just within the area of skin that will be covered by her kimono. She braces her forehead against the crook between your neck and shoulder, and you can hear her breathing, quick and heavy.

She comes with a pained moan that gives you goosebumps. For a while, you don’t even move, just let her come to her senses leaning onto you for support.

When she meets your eyes at last, there’s something in her stare you can’t put a name to, but it gives you almost as many chills as her standard withering stare. It looks alarmingly like genuine affection.

“Thank you, b- Koizumi. Do you want me to...?”

The idea of her reciprocating is disturbingly appealing, but she looks pretty worn out, and the others would start to worry about murder if you disappear for too much longer with Saionji of all people. If someone walked in on something incriminating between you two, not even Monobear could stop you from combusting on the spot.

“No, it’s fine. We can try something again, later... I mean, if you want to.”

She leans back to give you a (rehearsed, probably) coy look, but before she can make any snide remarks, you beat her to it.

“Now, finish washing your hair so we can get you dressed, already.”

**Author's Note:**

> concrit welcome etc etc
> 
> i'll probably edit this in the morning for grammar, it's too late for that rn


End file.
